


Tiamat; queen of the dragons

by I_Am_Bread



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania
Genre: Both have alter egos but don't know that the other is them, Boys In Love, Cultural Diversity, F/F, Gay Love, Girl Power, Girls in Love, I dont know who to use this site, I wrote this while grounded on a flip phone, Jake takes in a girl, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Main character is a lot more than they think, No Smut, No one knows Coby is a wyvern, Original Character(s), Wyvern - Freeform, lesbian love, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Bread/pseuds/I_Am_Bread
Summary: I'm sorry for the crappy story details. I'm basicaly improvising as I go.Thea Mathews was torn from her home in Japan and into her father's home country: America. When she tries to call home, her family denies ever knowing she existed or even knowing of the magical world from wence her father came.After meeting a hip teen named Jake, she tell him of her pradicament, so he offers to let her stay at his place.With her new place in America, Thea is happy, even with the annoying red dragon she sees every now and then.Then the dragon council takes an interest in her.Thea's whole life may just be turned on it's head.
Relationships: Jake Long/Coby Nelson, Thea mathews (OC)/Silver Kerns(OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *translated from Japanese

Sitting on top of the skyscraper looking down on the city that never dimmed, even in night, was not a new activity for Thea. The wind made her long purple tinted hair dance a little dispite being in a high ponytail. Her striking sky blue eyes shone behing transparent purple framed glasses. She wore a black jacket with purple and green lines on it over a black shirt with an eight bit dragon design on it, black capri leggings, and purple converse to finish off the look.  
She shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herseld as another gust of wind blew away more late summer warmth.  
A vibrating from her pocket alerted her to a text. She pulled it from her pocket and pressed her thumb to the fingerprint reader and read the message.

*Come home soon. Mom is getting worried.

Her older sister, Fuyu, warned her. Thea smiled. It was a mutual agreement that Fuyu would to be in charge of keeping their parents calm while Thea did hero work. Fuyu was born a more traditinal japanese dragon, thanks to their mom, and being so, didn't have wings. Thea, however, took more to their American roots with wings, longer legs, and a sharper snout. She still had the long serpent like body and agility of a japaneses, along with sharper claws and scales. She had the best of both forms, which war why she was second in line to be the Japanese dragon, the official on being her friend, Keiko Akamine. In fact, Thea took over dragon duties when Akamine was unable to. She sighed and stood.  
"Dragon up!" she called, and purple flames enveloped her body. Where the teen had stood before, a dragon with forest green scales and royal purple details stood. She jumped off the roof and witg a few flaps of her powerful wings, she was touching the clouds.  
Something made her scales stand on end. Static electricity. She gasped in realization and dove. Too late.  
With a burst of pain and a flash of pure white light, Thea lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is minding his own buisness when he meets a strange girl who has an even stranger claim.

"I'll see ya later!" Jake called after his friends as he skated away. Rolling down the New York streets fresh from a rainstorm was always nice. Cool humid air, fresh scents, and the polution haze died down a little.  
"Dad? Dad, it's me, your daughter! ... No! Not her! I- you need to remember... No, wait!"  
Jake looked down an alley way to see a Asian looking girl speaking on her phone. She sounded frantic. Jake watched as she lowered the phone from her tearstained face and slid down the wall with a sniffle.  
"Hey, are you OK?" Jake ask, hesitantly aproaching. The girl turned to look at Jake before looking back to her knees. She shook her head.  
"My family doesn't remember me, I'm in a diffrent country, and I have nowhere to go," she said. "No, I'm not OK."  
"You could stay at my place, at least for a while," Jake offered. The girl looked up in disbelife.  
"Really?" she asked, skeptisism clear on her face. Jake nodded. She cracked a smile, but it fell again. "Thanks." She stood and walked towards Jake. "I'm Thea Mathews." She bowed. "I'm from Japan."  
"Jake Long." Jake said, holding out his hand. She took it, but looked a little unsure.  
"Am I doing it right?" she aske.  
"Yup! You sure are!" Jake laughed. Thea cracked another smile, bigger them before, but same as before, it didn't last long.  
"Do you really belive my story, that my family doesn't remember me?" Thea asked.  
"Look, I've seen a lot. That is not the strangest thing i've heard."  
"Really?" Jake nodded. They were silent on the walk to Jake's house, and he was kind of greatful that she didn't ask anymore questions.  
...  
"Hey mom, I'm home! Also we have a situation!" Jake called as he stepped into the apartment.  
"Hi, sweety! What king of situation... Jake's mom poked her head out of the kitchen, and upon laying eyes on Thea, trailed off. "Ah, who's this young lady?" She asked, smiling at Thea.  
"I'm Thea," she replied.  
"She's from Japan and her family doesn't remember her," Jake explained.  
"Oh, poor girl!" Jake's mom said, walking up to Thea and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to stay here until we can get you home?" Thea nodded egarly. "Well, we don't have any spare rooms. What about the sofa? Would that be alright?"  
"If it's not a sheet of cardboard in an alley, I would gladly take it." Thea responed.  
Jake's mom straightened. "Now, do you want to go with Jake to school? You would love his friends!" Thea was quiet. She shot a look at Jake who gave her an encouraging smile. She took a breath and nodded. Jake's mom clapped her hands together. "Fantastic! Now I just need to tell johnathan!"  
"Who's that?" Thea asked as Jake's mom walked away.  
"My dad." Jake answered. "And I have a little sister, Halley." Thea nodded.  
...  
That night was nice. Thea lay on top of the blanket given to her on the couch, and shot Jake a thankful look before he trudged up the stairs. He crawled into bed and reached for his phone, sending a quick text of goodnight to Rose. The two had agreed that a relationship just wouldn't work, and had made an agreement to allow the other to have another significant other. Jake was sad to have to let her go, but he kept telling himself that he was giving Rose a second chance at happiness. Then he thought of her. Thea. The japanese American girl who had landed in NYC. He didn't know what, but something about her was magical. He couldn't tell if that ment literally or figuratively, but he wanted to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translated from Japanese


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translated from Japanese

Two days later, Thea was standing outside of the high school next to Jake. Susan, as Jake's mom preferred Thea call her, had some struggles with her guardianship in her registration papers, but with some confirmation from Thea herself, they were able to get her in.   
Thea took a breath at the massive amount of students flowing in the school. Sure, it was similar to her school in Tokyo, but looked less sanitary and there were no uniforms. That was one thing she was excited about. Susan had taken her shopping for some new clothes and she had selected a lot in the same style area ask before. Purple, green, and black, geek chic.   
She nervously gripped the straps of her backpack that had once been Susan's, and glanced down at Jake. He gave her a reassuring smile.   
He led her into the building and up to a group of kids. There were three of them. One was a black girl with a blue hoodie and cropped top and cargo pants, a boy with a green beanie and a blue alien shirt over an orange long sleeve, and the last was a boy with back hair and blond highlights under a backwards baseball cap, a navy green hoodie, and black pants.   
"Hey, guys!" Jake greeted at they walked up. The boy with black and blond hair immediately went a little red, but it quickly died down. They three of them waved. "This is Thea Mathews, the one I was telling you about," Jake explained gesturing to Thea. "Thea, this is Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, but we call him Spud, and Coby Nelson." Each person waved in turn. "Coby just moved here from Philadelphia, so you could consult him for any new kid tips," Jake explained. Thea nodded. The first bell rang and the lot of them went to class. They conveniently all had similar schedules and the same first hour. Mr. Rotwood.  
"Alright class, sit down, sit down," the balding man spoke in a thick German accent. "I see we have a new student. Miss Thea Mathews, is it?" Everyone in class turned to look at her. "Very nice. Alright on to today's lesson."  
The class wasn't that long, just an hour, but Thea was appalled and revolted by all the incorrect facts this man was spewing. She didn't even know it was possible to dislike someone so much over something like mythology. She was quite relieved when the bell rang.  
"What was all that でたらめ?" Thea exclaimed as soon as they left the room.   
"Trust me, girl. We say the same thing," Trixie said.   
"Hey, how did you know that wasn't right?" Spud asked. He squinted at her.   
"I, ah, I like to read on mythology?" Thea offered. Spud kept squinting at her for a moment before he shrugged.  
"You like to be well prepared! I likey!"   
Thea let a silent breath of relief go, but she noticed that Trixie, Jake, and Coby weren't so easily convinced. It took a lot for Thea to not flick her forked tongue out nervously.   
...  
Lunch came not quick enough. Some of the teachers were pretty decent, like Miss. Park, the home Ed teacher. Still, others were like Mr. Rotwood, and were total pieces of trash.   
The five of them sat at one table towards the edge of the cafeteria.   
Thea prodded her food with her plastic fork. "Is this food safe?" She asked. The others exchanged a glance and shrugged. "It's just not like anything I've ever had in Japan. I liked to have soba and rice with a little soy in it."  
Jake's eyes lit up. "What if we take you to a Japanese restaurant tonight?" He suggested. The idea sounded quite appealing to Thea, so she nodded in agreement.   
"What if we all go!" Trixie suggested. "It will be like a get to know you dinner date. In a manor of speaking."  
"I like that idea," Coby said.   
"Sweet!" Spud said, "Asian food for dinner!" Thea laughed along with the rest of them.   
...  
"Yo, Thea, you coming?" Thea heard Jake's voice which pulled her from her thoughts.   
"What? Oh, no. You go ahead, I know where you live, I can make it on my own." Jake nodded and turned away and started walking away." Thea smiled and ran across the street and ducked into a alley. "Dragon up," she called. And she transformed into the green and purple dragon. She took off towards the sky and soared as high as she could. Over the skyscrapers, over the rivers. She gave a squeal of delight at the sight of the famous empire State building. She circled around the spire at the top and continued on her way.  
"Wow, the statue of liberty!" She marveled. She flapped until she was just above the clouds, when she heard a voice behind her.  
"You probably shouldn't fly in such public areas," a voice said. She turned her head and saw a red dragon with a yellow underbelly and a green mane.   
"You, you must be the American Dragon," she said.   
"Yup! That's me! The good ol' amdrag!" He said proudly. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."  
"I would expect so. I just moved here."  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Seeing as you are a stranger, I don't think I will be answering that."  
"Ok, two can play that game. Until I can trust you better, call me Amdrag."  
"Alright, Amdrag. Call me Tiamat."  
"Like the DnD boss?"   
"No, like the dragon queen from folklore that the DnD character was named after."   
"Nice. Reminds me of a friend of mine. Anyway, if you want a free place to fly, let me show you some place." He gestured for her to follow.   
They flew up to two gargoyles, gave them a friendly hello, then the gargoyles took off. The dragons took their place.   
"Subway down there." Amdrag pointed. "Get on, and on the last stop, stay on. The real last stop is in a place called Magus Bazaar. It's a market for magical creatures."  
"Wow, thanks!" Thea said.   
"Anyway, I have to go. Gotta meet up with my friends and do American Dragon stuff." He flexed. "See ya around, baby!" Thea rolled her eyes as he flew around a corner and into an alley. She looked back at the subway entrance.   
"Magus Bazaar, huh? I'll be sure to check it out sometime."


	4. Help

I will continue this as soon as I have an idea of what will happen next. If you have any ideas, please comment, because I'm grounded and I need something to do.


End file.
